Чиссы
Чиссы ( ) - близкая к людям гуманоидная раса с планеты Ксилла, которая находится в Неизвестных регионах. Самый известный представитель этой расы - Гранд адмирал Траун. Из-за отдаленного местоположения их государства, Чисской Державы (или Чисского Доминиона), они оставались в большинстве своём загадкой для остальной части галактики, и контакт с ними был ограничен даже в дни Галактического Альянса. Краткое описание Большинству рас, обитающих в галактике, чиссы известны высоким ростом, синей кожей, угольно- или иссиня-чёрными волосами и пламенными, светящимися в темноте глазами. Крепко сложенные физически, они также известны своей холодной дисциплиной. Загадочность чиссов характеризуется дальним расположением их территорий в Неизвестных Регионах за Внешним Кольцом. Но это местоположение также означает, что они слишком удалены от охватывающих галактику гиперпространственных путей и подкосмических коммуникаций, которые, в свою очередь, связывают Старую республику, Империю, и Новую республику. Таким образом чиссы были изолированы от основных экономических, культурных и политических центров галактики. left|thumb|180px|Татуированный чисс Есть свидетельства, что периодически происходили небольшие и малоизвестные стычки между чиссами и представителями Старой республики в её пределах, возможно продолжавшиеся в течение четырех тысячелетий до эры Галактической гражданской войны; но эти столкновения не оставили видимого следа на галактике в целом. Изоляция же чиссов может быть также охарактеризована тем фактом, что для общения с другими жителями галактики большинство чиссов не знало стандартных галактических языков, таких как Хаттский и Основной, используя вместо них местные торговые языки, такие как Миннисиат. Темп контакта начал ускоряться незадолго до Войн Клонов, но более известны галактике чиссы стали только после битве при Эндоре - в основном из-за карьерного роста изгнанного воина по имени Траун, гения военной и тактической мысли, ставшего единственным Гранд Адмиралом нечеловеком в Имперском Флоте. Фаланга собственного семейства Трауна была лояльна ему и его идеалам, и соединившись с Имперскими силами, которые прибыли в Неизвестные регионы вместе с ним, образовала фракцию, известную как Империя Руки. Чисский Экспансионистский Флот Обороны служит Чисской Державе, которая изгнала Трауна приблизительно в 20 ДБЯ из-за нарушения им строгого кодекса военных действий, и которой преданна большая часть населения чиссов. Частые путаницы Ч.Э.Ф.О. и Фаланги семейства - только один из показателей того, как большая часть галактики мало знает и понимает чиссов. И хотя репутация Трауна быстро превратила чиссов в одну из самых известных инопланетных рас в галактике, ещё очень многое о них остаётся загадкой для Галактической цивилизации в целом, даже несмотря на то, что Неизвестные регионы стали более открытыми и исследованными в годы Галактического Альянса. Биология и внешность Чиссы и более известные люди считают друг друга инопланетянами, однако генетические исследования установили, что две эти расы являются родственными друг другу биологическими братьями, но не ясно, были ли различия между ними продуктом прямого эволюционного расхождения и отличающихся планетарных сред обитания, или результатом генной инженерии, подобной той, что создала такие гибридные подвиды как массасси и муайки. thumb|right|Женщины чиссы Внешне чисса от человека можно отличить прежде всего по трём основным признакам: синей коже, чёрным волосам и пламенным красным глазам, но их кровь также красная. Возможно, что эти поверхностные различия - результат внешних факторов в биосфере их родного ледяного мира - Ксиллы. Учёные считают, что цвет их кожи был вызван теми же самыми атмосферными веществами, которые дали ледникам Ксиллы их отличительный синеватый оттенок, но в то же время немногое известно о причинах их отличительных ярких красных глаз. Может быть, это связано с экологической реакцией, так как, судя по наблюдениям, глаза чиссов ярче горели в более насыщенных кислородом атмосферах. Кроме названных выше отличительных признаков неизвестно, насколько чиссы отличаются от людей. Хотя и чиссы, и люди говорят о отличительных физиологических особенностях, например о речевом аппарате или структуре скелета, нет никаких точных данных, которые доказывали бы абсолютные эволюционных различия. Существует теория, согласно которой чиссы фактически произошли от древней группы людей-колонистов, которые поселились в Неизвестных регионах перед самым основанием Галактической Республики, и которые в итоге были забыты. Возможно, что на Ксиллу прибыл человеческий "спящий корабль" и основал там колонию в приблизительно 27,500 ДБЯ, хотя в действительности записей об этом не существует, и остаётся загадкой, как первопроходцы этого отдалённого района галактики могли так далеко в него углубиться. Похоже, что у чиссов обмен веществ происходит намного быстрее, чем в среднем у людей, что приводит к более тощему телосложению, а степень зрелости считается достигнутой в возрасте 10 или 12 лет. История Начало thumb|right|190px|Чисс во времена Старой Республики Происхождение чиссов неизвестно, даже они сами почти ничего не знают о нём. Учёные-ксенобиологи выдвинули теорию о том, что чиссы произошли от давно забытой человеческой колонии. И действительно, по данным генетического анализа чиссы - одно из ответвлений первых попыток человечества колонизировать другие планеты. Считалось, что когда-то в 27,000 ДБЯ потерянная колония людей поселилась в Неизвестных регионах на планете Ксилла. Этот новый мир позже стал почти неприветливым, когда на планете наступил ледниковый период в 5,000 ДБЯ. Он вынудил людей уйти под землю, ведь только так они могли выжить. Именно в этот период колонисты генетически изменились, особенно это повлияло на их кожу и глаза, главным образом которыми чиссы и отличаются от своих предков-людей. Считается, что чиссы какое-то время уже жили на Ксилле: предоставляемые в последние годы Новой Республики отчёты предположили, что они были там ещё до начала охватившего планету ледникового периода, который длился тысячелетиями и возможно, до основания Старой Республики. К тому времени, когда произошёл контакт с современной галактической цивилизацией (перед самыми Войнами клонов), они расширили свои границы в Неизвестных регионах ещё дальше, охватив, возможно, несколько сотен тысяч звездных систем, и также они утверждали, что были главной межзвездной властью в этой области в течение, по крайней мере, десяти столетий; но если за столетия территория чиссов была нанесена на межзвёздные карты, она ещё не была полностью исследована, и тем более интенсивно колонизирована. Несмотря на то, что большая часть галактики ничего не знала о чиссах, примеры их технологий были известны еще в 3,951 ДБЯ, когда образцы их оружия - чаррики - продавались на планете Ондерон. Когда Империя ситов снова дала о себе знать, напав на Республику во время Великой Галактической войны, и последовавшей за ней Холодной войны, Чисский Доминион был фактически единственным союзником Империи, в отличие от всех прочих рас, покорённых ситами, а некоторые чиссы даже поступили на службу Империи в качестве Имперских агентов. Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Command Decision'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 2'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' }} Источники *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Chart: Kashyyyk System'' on the official Star Wars Galaxies website * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки На русском языке *Чиссы на Jedicode *Чиссы в Imperial Bastion *Чиссы на SW Galaxy На английском яыке *[http://www.theforce.net/swtc/Humans.html#chiss Analysis of Chiss physiology at the Star Wars Technical Commentaries fansite] en:Chiss de:Chiss es:Chiss it:Chiss pt:Chiss fi:Chissit Категория:Расы